Quand Gajeel fait de la poésie
by mower
Summary: Gajeel écrit une chanson en vers, mais va-t-il la chanter? Résumé vraiment nul je vous l'accorde alors n'ayez pas peur de venir lire pour vous faire votre propre opinion! )


_Salut tout le monde! Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit du Gajeel/Levy. Pour Dieu sait que j'aime ce couple!_

_Voici pour vous un petit OS un peu guimauve mais parfois la guimauve ça fait du bien!^^_

_La chanson est de moi donc normale si elle est pourrie!^^_

_Bonne lecture._

**Quand Gajeel fait de la poésie**

Il regardait sa guitare depuis presque un quart d'heure, hésitant à la prendre entre ses mains. Depuis quelques temps il n'arrivait plus à composer. Oh! n'allait pas croire que ses chansons étaient aussi nul que Shooby doo bop, bien au contraire. Elles étaient toutes chargées d'un bagages émotionnel énorme. Mais il avait trop peur de les chanter devant les autres et qu'ils se moquent de lui.

Bien sur que c'est ce qu'il se passe quand il joue Shooby doo bop mais ça n'a rien à voir. Cette chanson il l'avait écrite un soir où il était bourré et il savait très bien que personne ne l'aimerait, donc il n'avait pas peur d'entendre que sa musique était pourrie! Alors que les autres représentent une partie de son cœur, une partie de son âme et si quelqu'un n'aimait pas sa chanson alors il n'était pas sur de pouvoir garder la tête haute.

Pourtant il avait décidé de se jeter à l'eau depuis quelques jours. En fait il l'avait décidé le soir où il avait surpris une conversation entre Lucy, Kana, Wendy, Erza, Mirajane et surtout Levy. Toutes les filles étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il avait un talent caché pour la musique mais qu'il n'osait pas le montrer en publique ce qui était vraiment dommage...

Il regarda une fois encore sa guitare et ses doigts glissèrent avec simplicité sur les cordes. Alors qu'il entamait quelques accords au hasard, une mélodie s'imposa dans sa tête et il la laissa sortir. Lorsqu'il eut terminé des applaudissement retentir dans la chambre.

Il se retourna, rouge de honte, pour découvrir Panther Lily qui se trouvait assis sur le lit et le regardait les yeux brillant de larmes.

-Pourquoi tu pleures baka ! Grogna Gajeel, toujours aussi gêné d'avoir eu un publique secret.

-C'était vraiment magnifique Gajeel, tu dois la chanter demain soir.

-Ça va pas la tête ! Tu es malade ?! Il est hors de question que je chante cette musique, tout le monde va se moquer de moi !

-Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es à cent lieux de la réalité. Je te le répète Gajeel, chante cette chanson demain lors du concert organisé à la guilde pour la saint-valentin.

Le petit chat noir n'attendit pas que Gajeel réponde et quitta la pièce. Le dragon slayer regarda une nouvelle fois sa guitare, est-ce que ça serait une bonne idée de chanter _ça_ demain ? Il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait le faire mais il retravailla quand même la mélodie.

Le lendemain soir alors qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement résonnait dans la salle après la prestation de Mirajane il n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il monta quand même sur scène. Il ne se décida que lorsque les lumières l'éclairèrent et que tout le monde le siffla en hurlant que personne ne voulait entendre sa chanson merdique.

C'était le signale qu'il avait attendu sans jamais sans rendre compte, si le publique ne supportait pas cette chanson, n'était-il pas normal qu'il en chante une autre ? Le silence c'était fait dans la salle quand les mages s'étaient rendus compte que Gajeel ne jouait pas.

Le dragon slayer pris une profonde inspiration pour calmer son angoisse. QUOI ?! Tout le monde à le droit d'avoir peur !

-J'ai écrit cette chanson moi même, _Je suis désolé_, écoutez bien.

Pour le coup il avait capté l'attention de la salle ! On pouvait entendre une mouche volait, alors après avoir pris pour la troisième fois son courage à deux mains il se mit à chanter :

_J'ai toujours était trop fière et arrogant,_

_pour t'avouer mes sentiments._

_Comment aurais-je pu te dire des mots d'amour,_

_alors que je n'ai rien de glamour ?_

_Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de méchant,_

_mais je t'ai fait tant de tourment !_

_Je me demande parfois,_

_Pourquoi tu restes près de moi._

_Je suis désolé crevette,_

_Ô je suis désolé,_

_De toujours te prendre pour une fillette._

_Je suis désolé,_

_Ô je suis désolé,_

_de dévoilé mes sentiments,_

_aussi tardivement !_

_J'étais un peu étonné,_

_De comprendre que je t'aimais._

_Je ne suis pourtant pas ce genre de garçon,_

_Et je me sens vraiment con,_

_D'être entrain de chanter,_

_Toutes ces phrases mal accordés !_

_Je suis désolé crevette,_

_Ô je suis désolé,_

_De toujours te prendre pour une fillette._

_Je suis désolé,_

_Ô je suis désolé,_

_de dévoilé mes sentiments,_

_aussi tardivement !_

_Enfin bref, je crois que tu as compris,_

_Ce que je voulais te dire._

_Maintenant je vais arrêter de chanter,_

_Pour ne plus me ridiculiser._

_Crevette ! bonne saint-valentin,_

_De la part d'un gamin._

La dernière note mourut et un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la guilde. Il n'osait plus respirer, si jamais quelqu'un se moquait de sa chanson il devrait fuir en vitesse pour que personne ne le voit pleurer de déception ! Il attendit donc, encore et encore, les minutes s'écoulant trop rapidement.

Un lécher craquement sur sa gauche lui fit tourner la tête et il aperçut Levy venir vers lui, les yeux remplis de larmes. Il se leva pour se donner contenance.

-Gajeel, murmura la jeune femme lorsqu'elle fut près de lui. C'est la plus belle déclaration d'amour que j'ai jamais entendu et Dieu c'est que j'en ai pourtant reçut par Jet et Droy ! Je suis vraiment contente de ce que tu as fais et je chérirais ce moment toute ma vie, parce que je suis sur que tu ne recommenceras pas de si tôt.

-Ça tu l'as dit ! Grogna Gajeel.

Quand la salle éclata de rire et se mit à hurler en chœur « Le bisous, le bisous ! », Gajeel et Levy s'aperçurent que le micro volant était tout près d'eux. Ils firent vraiment la paire car ils rougirent comme deux pivoine. Puis Gajeel abaissa son chapeau pour cacher leur visage tandis qu'ils s'embrassaient, pour le plus grand désespoir des autres !

Mais à partir de ce soir là, la guilde assista plus d'une fois aux baisers du couple qui ne se cachait plus et demandait toujours que Gajeel chante une chanson, pour la plus grande joie de l'artiste.

**Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?**


End file.
